Without A Title
by LandOfTheLivingSkys
Summary: One year. One year after the war, a year after the fall of Voldemort. One year after the funerals and rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One year after a majority of the Death Eaters were rounded up and sent off to Azkaban. Just a year... Realistic, but with a twist. This is my first Harry Potter FF with chapters. I hope someone finds this enjoyable.


Prologue

One year.

One year after the war, a year after the fall of Voldemort.

One year after the funerals and rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

One year after a majority of the Death Eaters had been rounded up by the Auror's and sent off to Azkaban.

It has been a year after constant trails of the friends and family of the Death Eaters including Draco Malfoy and his mother's trial that Harry Potter stood up for.

A full year has passed and things are slowly pulling back together with the cracks showing.

Things have changed so much, especially the people around you that you see almost every day. A person can tell that happiness does not fully reach the eyes of the ones who had lost loved ones on May 2nd, 1998.

How does a person cope with all the stress, and pressure? The heartbreak or the loss is what confuses the heartless, for they don't have a heart at all. But for the people who do? They don't. But those people manage and lean on each other, because that's all they can do. For some it's working hours and hours without a break. Others deal by being as closed off as possible from most human contact, and any outside contact all together.

The sleepless nights and hours after hours of work harbor the thoughts for a while, but sometimes it isn't enough. Sometimes time it's self is all a person needs.

Seeing George Weasley in St. Mungos after a failed suicide attempt, seeing Percy Weasley faint at work from the lack of sleep he's been getting, Watching Andromeda Tonks walk down the streets of Diagon Alley alone, or seeing the dark bags under the cool and sad grey eyes of Draco Malfoy after the news of his father is enough to make anyone's stomach turn with dread. Seeing Harry Potter looking in the mirror with a frown, knowing exactly what he is thinking. It gets to you, it's getting to me.

Even though we won the war there are still things we have to fight for, whether it is internal or external.

* * *

_Hello reader,_

_Last night I decided that I should write a Harry Potter fanfiction that was not, well like my other one. The Next Generation One-shot. I had decided that I should _try _to write an "after the war" fanfiction, so here is the Prologue. I know it's short, but I got writers block roughly one hundred words in. I didn't know exactly how to start my story, so please, bare with me. Anyways, I would like to explain my attempts and so on since I am trying to look at characters in a new prospective. This story will slightly deal with my understanding of mental illness', but with a welcoming light. I don't want this story to be dark and depressing. My motto for the story will hopefully be "It gets better". I know many people have heard that before and don't believe or think that it is true, but I want to find a way to make it true._

_Another thing I always go by that helps __is, "It will not last forever". Which I will throw __into the story maybe later. We shall see how things turn out._

_Anyways, I am putting the Chapter titles at the end of this so I can stay on track, and try to keep my ideas the same for the story. Or a majority of them anyways. _

_Oh, and do not worry, I am a sassy kid so you might see that come across in the story (Though, I will try my hardest not to since I want to try and stick to the characters as much as possible.) Remember it will get lighter. _

_ The chapter so far;_

_Prologue _  
_The end of the chapter, and the start of a new book_  
_Seventh Year Restart_  
_Mourn the day _  
_Of Gingers and gingerbread houses. _  
_An unforgettable assignment is brewing _  
_Giving you Hell_  
_Time an _  
_One step closer, two steps back_  
_Calm before the storm_  
_Day One_

_So there are some of the chapters, and I am running out of things to say since I am loosing my train of thought. I will explain more and more as each chapter is posted and I will answer any questions as well as possible. I know this story will lack in readers since there are so many great stories out there, but for the few it might get will suit well enough. _

_Lastly, I do not own any of the_ Harry Potter book series_, all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling and it will forever stay that way. _

_Thank you!_

_-LOTLS_

* * *

_P.S- I would LOVE if someone helped me along the way with this, by any means necessary. Constructive criticism is pretty rad. _

_Chapter one will be posted shortly. _


End file.
